


Cardboard Box

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer ran out of his favorite aftercare snack.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Cardboard Box

**Author's Note:**

> based off an ask i sent to subspencer on tumblr. i love them go look at their blog :)

“Fuck, that was..”

“Mhm.”

You and Spencer had been dating for a few weeks, and this was one of those times where he had gotten back from a case gone sour, and he needed someone else to take control for just a little bit. You loved watching him get all fucked out and desperate, but sometimes you thought about the reasons Spencer needed someone to take him out of his head, and it made you sad.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

Spencer got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take his contacts out and he put on his glasses. He curled up next to you in bed just as you closed your eyes to go to sleep.

“Y/N?” He looked up at you with pleading eyes.

“Yes, lovey?”

He slightly perked up at the nickname, but moved his eyes towards your hoodie strings as he began twirling them between his fingers.

“I’m out of fruit rollups. Do you think we could walk to the dollar general down the street?”

“Can’t you go by yourself?”

“Please? It wouldn’t be fun without you..” His voice was sing-song as he pleaded.

“Fine. But you’re paying!” You swung your legs over the side of the bed and you picked up the skirt you had discarded earlier that night. You were actually hoping that he might have put it on, but you forgot to ask.

The trip to the rundown dollar general across the street was filled with giggles and joking insults. When you got there you told Spencer to go find whatever was making his mouth water, and you headed to the makeup section. It would make you breakout, but it was better to have clogged pores than pestering and teasing from your friends the next day. Spencer was a sub, but he happened to love marking you up.

Once you had found a shade close enough to your skin, you set out to find your boyfriend.

He was on the other side of the store, staring at an empty shelf.

“You okay, love?”

“They’re out of fruit rollups!”

His expression was hurt, and it made you melt.

“Aw, come here, babes.” You got on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck. He almost collapsed into you as he leaned in.

Your right leg was in between the two of his, and you felt his cock twitch under his sweatpants. You pulled back and caught his lips in a kiss. Your tongue was wandering as you waited for permission to access Spencer’s mouth.

He gladly obliged and as he did, you bit his lip. A sound traveled from deep in his throat and into yours.

“Did you.. ?” You said, pulling away from his body. He was like putty in your arms. You almost had to hold him up.

“Mhm. Sorry.”

He lifted himself off of you and pulled his shirt down. There was definitely a wet spot on his grey sweatpants.

The two of you waited impatiently as the cashier scanned your items.

“You two find everything okay?” The scrawny teenager on the other side of the register had no idea what had just happened, and it hit your core with excitement.

“Yeah, everything was alright. This guy couldn’t find the fruit rollups, though.” In your experience, sometimes Spencer couldn’t form full sentences after he reached his peaks. He smiled sheepishly next to you.

When the two of you got home you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. The night repeated itself until you fell asleep on top of eachother at fuck-ass in the morning.

Eventually the trip to dollar general became a bi-weekly event, unless Spencer was on a case, of course. One time you caught Spencer looking up when the dollar general got their shipment of food supplies. Another time you started to leave the store after seeing the fruit rollups once again absent from their place on the shelf, and the scrawny boy that was there on your first night stopped you.

“Hey! Wait! I noticed your trips becoming a habit, so I stole a couple boxes from the back when we got our last shipment.”

Spencer looked at him with immense gratitude.

“Thanks!” Spencer slammed a five dollar bill on the register and giddily ran after you, taking a box from the younger man in front of him.

You found comfort whenever you saw that empty cardboard box in Spencer’s trash can every time after that.


End file.
